


This isn't what I expected but I'm into it

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Corset, Corsetry, F/F, Human Acxa, Human Ezor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lapdance, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Stripper Acxa, Strippers & Strip Clubs, now hush, possibly inspired by lesbian wet dreams I've had, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: featuring: Acxa in a corset, leather jacket, and stripper heels + helpless bisexual EzorDeeeeeeeeeefinitely not based on anything I'd aspire to do with anyone else. Absolutely not. Nope. Never.Hi Emily.





	This isn't what I expected but I'm into it

**Author's Note:**

> not all that smutty, but still gay af. mwahahaha.

"Relax." Axca whispered, breath brushing softly against Ezor's skin. "This is going to be fun, alright? You're here for a good time. And I'm here to give it to you." She pressed a gentle kiss to Ezor's cheek before pulling away, making sure to show off her cleavage the entire way.

Ezor whimpered, leaning back in her seat. "Y-yeah. Okay." She let out a low breath and tried to relax. She could do this. Couldn't be too hard to relax while the most attractive woman on the planet gave her a freaking lap dance.

The second Acxa twirled in front of her and leaned in to grind the air above her crotch Ezor felt like she was going to die. She was out with her friends. Supposed to be drinking and dancing and all that useless bullshit that bffs do. Not having a free (thanks Zethrid) lapdance from a stripper she'd happened to mention was like, hot as all hell.

"You're nervous again." Acxa chided.

Ezor huffed. "You try being in front of the hottest woman on the planet while she dances like a fucking stripper-"

"I am a fucking stripper."

"-whatever. Look, this is nerve-wracking okay? And you're hot. Like, really. Really hot. It's hard for me not to be a little nervous." Ezor flushed, realizing just what she'd just said. Honestly she wouldn't be too surprised if Acxa walked out right then and there.

Acxa shrugged. "You're hot too." She smirked and leaned forward, purring softly as she pressed a kiss to Ezor's lips. "But I'll stop bothering you about it, m'kay?" She leaned further toward Ezor until she was straddling her lap, stripping off her jacket and leaving it in a heap on the floor as she was left in a corset, her booty shorts, and stripper heels. God, Ezor was just about ready to die.

She gulped and nodded, watching Acxa carefully. Her eyes darting down to the soft leather jacket left on the floor before going back to the blue-haired beauty teasing her mercilessly with every inch of her body.

"Mmmm. Like it?" Acxa asked, running her hands down the black and silver corset to her lace shorts. "I thought you would." She twirled again to show off her entire outfit before bending down to give Ezor a nice view of her ass.

"Y-yeah." Ezor mumbled, staring at her with wide eyes.

Acxa laughed. "Would you be more comfortable just making out?"

"I think so." Ezor smiled and stood up, pulling Acxa closer. "Would it be weird to ask, but... could we go out sometime?" She blushed and looked down.

Acxa cupped Ezor's cheeks and brought her in for a quick kiss. "I'd love to babe."


End file.
